1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and moreparticularly to an all-metal side-inserted female connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a conductive wire is connected to a printed circuit board by soldering. It is inconvenient for connection. The operation efficiency is low. The connection is not firm and unstable. There are a variety of electrical connectors on the market for connection of circuit boards and conductive wires. But, the structures of various electrical connectors are not the same, so the connecting effect is not the same. In order to achieve a better electrical connection, the industry still research and develop hard in order to obtain more a reliable electrical connection. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.